A trip to Paris
by Indefiniteness
Summary: The Warblers are invited to perform in Paris, France. They are leaving for 5 days. It's going to be a fun, amazing and hopefully romantic trip. More chapters coming!
1. The news

Chapter 1: **The news**

They were all at warbler practice. Everyone sat around waiting for Wes. He was never late, but apparently something had come up, because they had been waiting for him for more than 20 minutes. They boys didn't mind that he hadn't shown yet. They kind of like not having to work their asses of to please Wes' high standards. They were spread around the room, sitting on the floor and lying on the couches, just relaxing and talking to one another. Kurt was sitting on the couch in the back of the room. Next to him were Blaine and David. They were in a heated debate about some football game. Kurt leaned over to Blaine, poked him once on the shoulder and asked:

"Where can he be? He should have been here twenty minutes ago." Blaine stopped his conversation with David and turned around to look at Kurt. Kurt was startled by the sudden proximity, and moved away just and inch or two. _God he has pretty eyes that boy. I could just… No Kurt, shut up… don't event think about it…_

"I'm sure he will be here any minute, don't worry." Blaine answered, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. _Would he stop doing that… those eyes are killing me!_

"But what if he doesn't show?" Kurt asked, trying to sound completely unaffected by the boy in front of him.

"Oh, he will show. I promise, he has never missed a warbler practice in all the time I have known him." Blaine smiled at Kurt reassuringly and slowly turned away to continue his conversation with David.

Off course he was right, because five minutes later Wes came rushing into the room with a big smile on his face and a giant stack of paper in his hands. He quickly crossed the room and put down the paper on the desk. He then turned around and almost yelled:

"GUYS! I have great news!" All of the boys were now quietly waiting for him to elaborate. Wes turned around again, grabbing one of the papers and showing it to the boys in the room. On the front of the paper there was a picture of the Eiffel tower and the headline said _Paris. _

"I was on my way to meet you, when suddenly Mrs William grabbed my arm and asked to talk to me. She told me that we.. the Warblers I mean.. have been invited to perform at the opening of the new exhibit at the Louvre. How crazy is that!" He suddenly stopped rambling on when he realised that the boys in the room weren't quite following.

"Guys, we are going to Paris for 5 days! We are leaving on Monday." He said in a loud voice, making sure everyone heard him. The room went crazy, when they realised what they had just been told. They screamed and shouted, hugging each other and tackling Wes.

"Are you serious Wes, you are not just joking, right?" One of the warblers said, with a sceptical look on his face. We came to his feet, pushing off the three boys who had tackled him, and turned to look at the warbler.

"No, I am not joking. We have been invited to Paris.. for real! Everything is paid for and all we have to do is perform two times for half an hour." He turned around and grabbed the stack of paper, handing it out to the boys. Kurt got up from the couch and walked over to Wes.

"Wow Wes, and here I was, worrying that something might be wrong with you or that you had been hurt or something.." Kurt said grabbing the paper he was handed. Wes looked at him and smiled.

"I am glad that you worried, by the look of the others they where pretty happy I didn't show." He laughed and turned away. Suddenly Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Blaine's. _Oh.. that feels so natural.. _Kurt couldn't help but smile at the boy. Blaine smiled back and then looked down at the papers they had been handed.

"This is amazing." He said looking at a picture of a hotel. Kurt looked at the picture. It did look nice.

"Yeah, it seems nice." He said looking at Blaine. Blaine looked up and caught his eyes. Kurt blushed, but didn't look away. _I could just disappear into those eyes.. how is it even possible to have such pretty eyes!_

"Get a room you two!" David said, catching the looks between the two boys. Kurt was startled and turned away, slightly embarrassed to be so obvious. Blaine on the other hand simply turned around and slapped David on the shoulder. David just laughed and walked away smiling for himself.

"hmm… so.. I.." Kurt stammered, falling over his words. "I'm gonna go.. hmm.. call my dad." Then he walked away, feeling his cheeks turning more and more red by the minute. _WOW.. can I be more obvious.. idiot…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sat in his dorm room. His roommate wasn't there, he was home sick, so Kurt was currently living on his own. He had just hung up on the phone with his dad. At first he hadn't been to happy about the idea of sending Kurt to Paris all alone, but Kurt had explained that he wouldn't be alone. There would be chaperones. At last his father had complied with his son's wishes and allowed him to go. Kurt was now smiling to himself. He was going to Paris for the first time ever. It was going to be amazing.

He got up from his chair and walked out of the room. When he exited the door he walked straight into Blaine. Falling over, but Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arms and forced him into upright position.

"Oh, sorry!" Kurt said. "I didn't see you." To Kurt's surprise Blaine didn't loosen his grip immediately.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said, smiling at him. He slowly loosened his grip, so slowly that Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe he didn't want to let go. _No.. what are you thinking Kurt.. don't.. He is just making sure that you can stand without falling on your ass.. _Blaine took a step back still looking at Kurt.

"So.. hmm.. Where were you going?" Blaine asked.

"I was just gonna go get a cup of coffee… hmm.. would you.. I mean if you don't have anything else to do.. would you want to come? Obviously you don't have to.. you can just.. Hmm.. I am just gonna go." Kurt blurted out in a hurry.. _Stupid! Stupid! Why did you say that…_ He gestured to move pass Blaine, but Blaine stopped him grabbing his arm.

"I would like to come.. Kurt." Blaine said letting go of his grip on Kurt's arm. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. _God I have to stop being so obvious… _

"Okay.. hm.. great!" Kurt said. They started walking towards the stairs. Their rooms where on the second floor and the kitchen was situated on the ground floor.

When they had made the coffee, Blaine gestured for them to go into the main area. Kurt followed and they sat down in one of the couches.

"So.. What did your dad say when you told him about the trip?" Blaine asked, sipping at his coffee.

"At first he wasn't very happy about it, but I told him that it was perfectly safe. I think he believed me.. anyway he said I could go.. so that's good!"

"I am glad you are going, Kurt. It wouldn't be as much fun without you around." He smiled and drank some more coffee. Kurt looked at him.

"You too." He responded. "It wouldn't be fun without you."

They both sat in silence for a while, drinking their coffee and just enjoying each others company. The silence wasn't awkward or weird it was actually quite nice. They didn't feel the need to fill every second with words.

"This trip is going to be terrific!" Blaine suddenly said. "I can feel it. I have never been to Paris before, and I can't wait to go!"

"No, me neither. I have heard so many amazing things about it. I think it is one of the most beautiful places! The city, the food, the fashion.. it's amazing!" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, it's… beautiful." Blaine said, looking at Kurt with a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

The boys finished their coffee and walked back towards their rooms. The rooms where placed opposite one another so they walked together, side by side. Kurt smiled a little. Blaine saw this and asked to be let in on what was so funny.

"Oh, nothing really.." Kurt lied "I am just so exited to be going to Paris" _with you._

"Yeah, me too." Blaine responded a small smile to his face. They were now at the rooms.

"So.. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine stepped forward as if he was going to hug Kurt, but then he stopped and just smiled instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow…. Kurt… Sleep well!"

"Yeah you too"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. Leaving Dalton

Chapter 2: **Leaving Dalton**

Sunday night Kurt was freaking out. He paced around in his room getting more and more irritated with himself. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He said. "It's open." The door came open and Blaine stepped in, looking a little frightened.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking and sounding rather concerned. "You seem upset?" He walked across the room and came over to where Kurt was standing. He slowly reached out, not really knowing what to do. In the end he just put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it a little and tried to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

"It's… It's really very stupid.. It's nothing.. really." Kurt responded, suddenly very aware that Blaine still had his hand on his shoulder. Kurt started to relax a little.

"Do you want to talk about it? I am a rather good listener." Blaine smiled at him, still trying to figure out what was wrong. Kurt smiled back and was now completely relaxed.

"It's just… I... Idontknowwhattopack .. " He blurted out. Blaine smiled at him. _Oh god.. _Kurt thought_ ..now he thinks I'm pathetic… _Blaine grabbed his hand and guided him to the couch behind them. He sat down next to Kurt, still holding his hand.

"Is that it?" Blaine chuckled a laugh. "I thought it was something serious. We have been very worried sick for you all night. You've been very distant. " He kept Kurt's hand in his.

"OH... great! You all think I am pathetic." Kurt said leaning his head back on the couch. _Why is he still holding my hand? I mean it's very nice… but… why would he...?_

"We don't think you are pathetic. We are actually quite fond of you." At that last part, Blaine nudged Kurt in the side with his free and. Kurt looked up and met his eyes.

"Oh god… I just don't know what I am going to need... I hate being away from my wardrobe..." Kurt explained. Blaine smiled and then got up from the couch, letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt immediately felt the loss of warmth. Blaine walked over to Kurt's suitcase, put in on the desk and turned around to face Kurt.

"I'll help you." Blaine stated. "Wait and see, we'll be done packing in no time." Kurt smiled at him, got up from the couch and went over to Blaine.

"Thank you… Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine just smiled at him.

"Go sit down on the couch. I'll hold stuff up, and you just say whether you want to bring it or not."

Kurt did as he was told, feeling very comfortable. The boys had fun and laughed a lot. Blaine teased some of Kurt's clothes, and if it had been anyone else, Kurt wouldn't have let them. The next hour passed rather quickly. Blaine kept grabbing a piece of clothing in Kurt's wardrobe, holding it up in the air for Kurt to decide.

"I think that was it," Blaine stated looking into the wardrobe, "Yes, yes... we are definitely done." He walked over to the couch and let himself sit down next to Kurt. Kurt stiffened by the closeness. He wanted to thank Blaine, but he didn't know what to do or say. He ended up putting his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed it lightly. Blaine looked up at this, and smiled. Kurt hurriedly moved his hand.

"See... that wasn't very bad. Now you are all set for Paris." Blaine smiled at him letting his head fall back on the couch, looking rather exhausted.

"Thank you, Blaine. That was really… sweet… of you." Kurt said looking at the boy next to him. Blaine simply shook his head as if it was something everyone would have done. Then he put his feet up on the table and looked like he was falling asleep. Kurt smiled. He got up from the couch, letting the sleepy boy relax for a while. He went over to his suitcase. He zipped it up and put it in the floor. When he looked back at Blaine, he was clearly sound asleep.

Kurt looked up at the watch. Their curfew was in half an hour. He decided to let the boy sleep for a little while. He went to the bathroom to start his moisturising routine.

Half an hour later he entered the room again. When he looked over at Blaine, he was still fast asleep.

Kurt smiled to himself. He liked the look of the boy's face when he was asleep. It was so peaceful and… well it was simply stunning_. Oh wow. Did I just say that my best friend is stunning?... Of course he is… but… I can't... I am not allowed to say that!_

Kurt walked over to Blaine. Internally debating how to wake the sleepy boy, he ended up placing a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Blaine...? Blaine? It's late. You have to go to bed. We have curfew." Blaine made a ruffled sound, but it didn't look like he was waking up. Kurt hesitantly sat down next to him. He shook him a little more, this time Blaine responded by grabbing Kurt's hands. Kurt was startle by this. Blaine's eyes were still closed and his breathing was still heavy. _Did he just grab my hands in his sleep? _

"Blaine... Blaine? Come on, wake up." Kurt's voice was shaking a little and his cheeks were burning red. Blaine still held his hands. Suddenly it seemed like Blaine was waking up. He looked a little confused and then realised that he was gripping at Kurt's hands.

"Oh god, sorry Kurt." Blaine said. "I'm so sorry." He released his grip and sat up straight. "Guess I kind of dozed off, huh?" He smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for almost 45 minutes." Kurt said.

"What? Really? God is it that late already?" He got up from the couch. Kurt followed his lead. The two boys stood in front of each other, smiling.

"Guess I better get going. Don't want to break curfew." He smiled at Kurt, a smile that made Kurt weak in the knees. Then Blaine did something he had never done when they were alone; he reached over and put his arms around Kurt to pull him into a soft embrace. Kurt was startled, but he definitely didn't mind. Blaine let go very fast, and then he walked with very much determination towards the door. On his way out he turned around and said goodnight to Kurt, who was still frozen in the same place.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning all of the boys were gathered in the Warbler's practice hall. It was only a little past 6, so most of the boys looked rather tired, but they were all smiling. Everyone was very excited for the events of the day.

"Okay, we are going to the bus in a minute," said Miss Chat, who was one of the chaperones. She was a mid-thirty, very-nice-looking, blond-haired woman, who all of the boys respected, even though she was about a head or two shorter than every one of them. "The bus will take us to the airport, where we are getting on a plane to Paris. Get your luggage and go out to the bus. When you are inside, find a place to sit down and then we are going to count you, just to make sure we haven't forgotten anyone." She smiled at the boys, who were now making their way out to the bus.

Kurt grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the room. Suddenly Blaine was next to him.

"I am sorry about last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your room. Guess I was more tired than I thought." He looked a little embarrassed which was actually quite sweet.

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. You don't have to apologies. You helped me very much, the least I can do is let you sleep in my room for a while." Kurt responded.

"What is that with you staying in Kurt's room, Blaine?" David said quite loud with a smile on his face when he caught the last bit of their conversation. "Did you finally listen to me, and got a room?" He continued barely able to keep a straight face. Kurt and Blaine both blushed, looking to the ground.

"Oh, shut up David." Blaine said, trying to look unaffected by the teasing, but it was clear that he wasn't, his cheeks were very red. "I helped Kurt pack, and then I fell asleep on his couch." Blaine explained David, but it didn't seem to work. David kept smiling at the two boys.

"Don't worry boys, you don't have to explain anything. I feel the romantic tension." David winked at both of them, and then he burst out into laughter. "Okay, I am sorry, I'll go away now." And then he sprinted away, unable to stop smiling.

"So, that was..." Kurt started.

"Yeah... hmm..." Blaine said. "Let's just go to the bus." They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got to they bus they let the bus driver take their luggage and they went onto the bus. They sat down next to each other, and it seemed like the tension finally vanished. They spent the entire ride discussing what they would like to see in Paris, where they would like to eat and so on.

"Are you serious?" Kurt said, when Blaine explained how he would love to drive a Segway around Paris. "You can't be serious? It would ruin the entire point of walking through Paris! You are supposed to enjoy it, look into little unknown shops, eat in weird places and get the feel of the city. You won't get that if you drive on a Segway."

"Yeah okay, I guess you are right." Blaine confessed. "But I would love to drive one anyway! I have never tried one before."

"I have and it's not as amazing as everyone makes it out to be." Kurt said, looking over at the boy next to him. Blaine had his entire upper body turned towards him, and Kurt himself was turned towards Blaine. They were only like half a foot away from one another. _God he is close. If I stretch my arm I will touch him.. but I won't do that! Obviously! _

"How can you not like Segways?" Blaine asked, looking rather insulted, but still smiling.

"I didn't say I didn't like them, I just said that they aren't as awesome as everyone makes them out to be!"

"Yeah okay, I suppose you are right." Blaine said. "But I would still like to try one."

XXXXXXXXX

When the Warblers boarded the plane, David and the other boys made sure that Kurt and Blaine got to be seated next to each other. Even though they teased the two boys, quite a lot, they actually very much wanted them to get a move on. They were so innocently cute and obviously mad about each other.

"So..." Blaine said when they sat down. "That was not very subtle! They might as well have grabbed our hands and ordered us to sit down next to each other." He smiled at Kurt, who blushed at his statement. He had noticed that the other Warbler boys seemed intent on getting Blaine and he seated next to each other, but he wasn't going to say anything. He just smiled back.

After a few hours on board the plane, Blaine suddenly pulled out his Computer. Kurt looked confused, but when Blaine found his DVD's in his bag, Kurt knew what he was up to.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, what have you got?"

"I have Les Mis, The impossible and… let's see... oh and Lion King." He held the three movies up and gestured for Kurt to pick one. Kurt laughed at the collection and then pointed at one.

"Okay, Lion King it is!" Blaine put the disc in the computer, pulled out his headphones and gave one to Kurt. He then placed the computer on Kurt's table, which Kurt was a bit confused by at first, but when Blaine pressed play, he just leaned on the armrest in order to see the screen. He was sitting very close to Kurt. Kurt looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that their arms and hands were only like an inch apart on the armrest. He smiled a little at this, and then returned to watch the movie.

A little while later, Blaine suddenly looked over at Kurt.

"Are you crying, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt hurriedly wiped the tears of his cheeks. But he failed to hide them from Blaine.

"No, I… I… okay... maybe I am crying... but it's just so sad!" Kurt said, looking away, feeling kind of embarrassed. Blaine simply smiled and grabbed his hand squeezing it a little. Kurt looked up at this. It felt so natural.

"It's okay Kurt, it's a very sad movie." Blaine said, smiling at him. For the rest of the movie Blaine held Kurt's hand as a way of comforting him. _This is quite nice... but I shouldn't put too much into it... I have seen how sweet and comforting he is to everyone... I am nothing special... am I?_


	3. Checking in

**Thank you so much for your interest in this story! It warms my heart to know that you like it! I hope you'll continue reading it, as the storyline proceeds!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Checking in**

It was almost 12 hours since they had left the Dalton House and now they were finally in France. They had just left the plane and were now headed towards the luggage terminal. All of the boys looked exhausted after spending 2 hours in a bus and 8 and a half hour onboard a plane. But the mood was still high. They were all excited to finally have arrived.

"Hey, Kurt?" David said, walking towards him. "I just… I mean… okay, listen I had a little time to think on the plane and I just wanted to make sure that you know we are only teasing you guys, because we love you both, right?" He blurted it out rather quickly, and if Kurt hadn't paid very good attention he wouldn't have understood a word coming out of the Warblers mouth. _It's kind off sweet that he is apologizing... well not really apologizing... but,.. well explaining it!_

"It's okay, David… But it would be lovely if you would stop it, though! I mean… there is nothing…. going on between me and... and… Blaine." _Even though I would like that more than anything… stop Kurt! "_We are just friends…" Kurt said. David smiled at him looking like he didn't quite believe him.

"Well okay, if you say so, Kurt. I'll try to stop… it's just so hard! You guys are adorable!" And then he left, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt, when he caught up to him.

"Oh…." _They just think that we are cute together, and so do I, and they think we are adorable, and I think David wants us to be together... stop it Kurt! _"Nothing... really, he just asked how the flight was." Kurt hurried away, he could feel himself blushing.

"Okay, everyone, come over here! We have to count you again!" Miss Chat yelled to make sure all the boys heard her.

"Oh really, you have counted us like 800 times already, if we loose someone we'll let you know, okay?" It was one of the warblers whose patient seemed to have vanished. All the other boys chuckled a little, and even miss Chat seemed to smile at the comment.

"I know, but we have to make sure you are all here, what would we say to the parents if we lost one of you?" She smiled at the boys and then started counting. When she was done, they all went out to the station in front of the airport, to wait for their bus to arrive. The weather was nice. It was in the middle of June, and the temperature definitely acted like it. Most of the boys took of their Blazer and folded up the sleeves of their shirt.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hello and welcome to the Avalon Hotel. Would you like to check in?" The receptionist asked. She was a beautiful young brown-haired girl. Some of the boys stared at her, pushing their friends a little to make them notice the girl as well. This was the most silent the boys had been since they had left Dalton. The chaperones turned to look at the boys with a knowing smile on their face.

A silent struggle to get closer to the girl started between the boys. They pushed forward to get closer to her. Blaine walked up next to Kurt, who also wasn't participating in the struggle.

"Boys… You can't bring them anywhere." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Haha. No! They are pretty much just walking and talking hormones." Kurt said. Blaine laughed a little. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look at him. He just smiled a little and tuned back to the conversation going on between the chaperones and the receptionist.

XXXXXXX

"Okay, now listen boys." They were all gathered in a corner of the reception. "We have been assigned 10 double rooms. When I hand you a key card you will see a number on it, this is the number of your room. You are all staying on the third floor. Mr. Brick, Mrs. Smith and myself have a single room each. We will be on the second floor, but don't take this as a way of having a party without our knowledge. We will take turns checking up on you, basically 24 hours a day." She said the last bit with a knowing smile, and Kurt couldn't blame her. The Warblers were known for throwing great parties back home at Dalton.

"When you receive a card, it's final… which means that you are not allowed to switch key card with each other, do you understand?" When no one said anything, miss Chat took it as a silent agreement. "Okay, good. Then come here and get a card." The boys hurried over to miss Chat, hoping that if they stood in line after or before the one they wanted to share a room with, then it would happen, but apparently miss Chat had mixed the cards together so this wasn't the case.

"When you have unpacked, you have the rest of the day off. We'll meet down here in the reception for breakfast at 9:00 am tomorrow. "

When all of the boys had gotten a card, they walked over to the elevator. Laughing and having a blast as they discussed all of the things they wanted to see.

"So, which room did you get?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Hmm... let me see. I've got 304." Kurt said.

"Oh… okay. I have 305." Blaine said silently. _Is he disappointed? No, he couldn't be? Did he want to share a room with me? No… no way! You are imagining things now Kurt... Stop it!_

The ding of the elevator sounded, and they exited it, still carrying their entire luggage. Kurt couldn't wait to get it off his hands.

"Hey Kurt, some of the guys were talking about going for a walk, to see were we are. Would you like to come?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at the invitation.

"Sure, I would love to! Who's going?"

"Great! Hmm... Wes, David, Reed, Thad and Michael. We are meeting in the reception in half an hour."

"Perfect!" Kurt said. Then he smiled one last time to Blaine and walked over to his room. He saw that Blaine turned right and went over to the room next to his own.  
Kurt put the card in the handle to open the door. When he came in, he found Wes lying on one of the beds.

"Hello roomie," he said with a smile. "Which bed would you like? The one closest or furthest away from the window?" He stood up gesturing to the two beds with his hands.

"Oh… I don't really care. You looked rather comfortable in the one you were in, so I'll just take this one." Kurt responded. He walked over to the bed closest to the window, and dropped his stuff on the ground. Then he let himself fall back onto the bed. It was rather soft. _I won't be sleeping too badly then. _

At some point Kurt had dozed off, completely exhausted by the long journey. He woke to a knock on his door. He got up from the bed and walked over to it. It was David.

"Hey sleepy-head. I thought you said you wanted to come for a walk?" He laughed.

"Oh, god! I did. How late am I?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Relax, relax! We are meeting now, but when you didn't show I figured you'd fallen asleep. So I decided to come get you. So here I am, your own personal alarm clock." He laughed at his own wittiness.

"Give me a second, I'll just get my shoes and my jacket."

"Dude, you are still wearing your shoes." David said, pointing to Kurt's feet.

"Oh, right. I never took those off. Right, then I guess I'll just get my jacket."

XXXXXXXXX

"Would you like anything?" Wes asked Kurt, when they were in front of the coffee stand.

"No, thank you. I am fine." Kurt said. They had just gotten of the bus. Both Wes and David had wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, so they had figured out a way to get there, and now they were walking the last half-mile on foot.

"You sure?" Wes asked again. "I'm paying, you know." He said and winked. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, well if that's the case!" Kurt said, teasingly. "Haha, no, seriously I am fine. I don't want anything." Wes gave up, and instead he turned to help David balancing the five cups of coffee he was currently holding. They looked rather comical.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, who was sitting on a bench, enjoying the view of the city.

"Mind if I join you?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Off course not!" He moved a little and made room for Kurt. Kurt sat down. He could feel Blaine's shoulder against his own. _Wow, I am pathetic… do I really get butterflies by simply feeling his shoulder against mine?_

"So… you didn't want anything at the stand?" Kurt asked, trying to forget the closeness. It was difficult, but manageable.

"No, it's too hot for coffee. I would much rather have an ice cream." He smiled. Kurt chuckled at the remark.

"Yeah, me too."

"Then we should get one." Blaine said, suddenly standing up with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh… sure! Why not!" Kurt said and also got on his feet.

"Hey guys," Blaine yelled at the other boys, "Kurt and I are going to go get an ice-cream. We'll just meet you at the Eiffel-tower in half an hour!" The boys smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything. They just nodded and returned to their coffee.

The two boys walked away from the others and headed for the nearest place to buy ice cream. They talked about all and nothing. When Kurt was with Blaine, it felt like time passed so fast. They laughed a lot, competing about who could tell the worst joke.

"Haha, okay stop." Kurt exclaimed unable to control his laugh, "I can't take it. You win. You win! That was the worst joke ever… it didn't even make sense."

Blaine looked at Kurt, smiling with his entire face, but Kurt didn't notice. They stumbled across a cozy looking shop, where they sold ice cream. Blaine dragged Kurt inside.

"Okay, so? What do you want? Blaine asked.

"Hm… I think I'll have the chocolate one… or no, wait, I want one with vanilla." Blaine laughed at Kurt's inability to decide which ice cream he wanted the most.

When they had both decided and where ready to pay, Kurt gestured to grab his wallet, but Blaine shook his head.

"Don't even… think about it! It's on me, silly." After paying, he grabbed both ice creams and handed Kurt his.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Kurt said, slightly pleased by the boys wish to pay for his ice cream, but mostly he felt bad. "I could have paid for it."

"I know… Kurt… But I just, I don't know. I just wanted to do something nice for you I guess. " Blaine explained, stumbling a little in his explanation. He smiled at Kurt.

"Well, thanks! It was very… gallant… of you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yes, it was wasn't it?" He laughed. "Well I hope you enjoy your ice cream, sir." He said with a grin on his face. Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I do, very much!"

XXXXXXXXX

After seeing the Eiffel tower, they jumped on the bus back to the hotel. When the elevator arrived at their floor, all of the boys got out. They were still laughing a lot.

"Thanks for tonight," David said, as he went over to his room.

"Yeah, it was fun!" The rest of the boys complied.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Reed said, and went to his room as well.

In the end, it was only Wes, Blaine and Kurt who were still standing in the hall. Wes said goodnight and went to his and Kurt's room. When he walked through the door he looked back at the two boys, chuckling as he entered the room.

"So, I had fun tonight." Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too! The Eiffel Tower was beautiful."

"Definitely!"

"Well… I guess we better get to bed?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, I…. I suppose." Kurt said with a small smile. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I… I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine reached out and put a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, then he squeezed it and turned around to go over to his room. Kurt walked over to the door next to Blaine's.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt. Sleep well."

"You too."

* * *

**I'll post another chapter monday or tuesday! **

**Have a good day!**


	4. Preperation

**Hey guys! Once again i want to thank you for your interest, it means so much! **

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 4: **Preparation**

The next morning all of the boys gathered in the reception. When they were all there, they want to the restaurant go have breakfast.

"WOW!" Kurt heard one of the boys exclaim as they entered the restaurant, and he could understand why.

"That is the biggest buffet I have ever seen!" One of the others said. And he was right. The buffet went from one side of the room and all the way to the other side. The boys hurried over to the plates, grabbed one and started shovelling food onto their plates. The buffet had everything the heart desired for breakfast, including eggs, bacon, pancakes, berries, juice etc.

"You want a cup of hot chocolate?" Blaine asked Kurt, " I made it by accident, and I don't really like it… so, if you want it, it's yours." He smiled at Kurt.

"Okay, two things. A) How can you make a cup of hot chocolate by accident, and B) YOU DON'T LIKE HOT CHOCOLATE!? What's wrong with you boy? Hot chocolate is like drinking a piece of heaven. So to answer your question, yes I would like to have it." Blaine chuckled a little and handed over the cup to Kurt.

"Okay, so to answer your questions, I pressed the wrong button. I wanted a cup of coffee, but I pressed the one beneath at, ant to your obvious delight, it was hot chocolate. To answer you second question… I don't know. I have never really liked any kind of hot drink, like tea and hot chocolate, I only like coffee. It wakes me up!"

"Haha, I was wrong. You ARE weird. " Kurt laughed and poked Blaine gently on the shoulder with his index finger.

"Hey, don't mock me." He was trying to sound serious, but he couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "What do you mean, you were wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, hmm… When I first started getting to know you, Finn told me that he thought you were a little weird, but I said that I thought you were quite normal. He wanted to bet me that you were weird… I guess now I am happy I didn't do it, since Finn was right. You could have cost me a lot of money." He smiled and let out a small chuckle when he saw the look on his companions face.

"I feel mocked…" Blaine said, again trying to sound offended, but failing miserable. He looked at Kurt and smiled. They grabbed their plates and walked over to the rest of the boys.

XXXXXXXXX

"So, guys, we are performing tomorrow at 6 pm. We have to practice today. I asked the receptionist, where we cou..." Miss Chat was cut off mid-sentence by one of the boys yelling

"That little sweet, brown-haired beauty?"

"Ha ha, no, she wasn't there today. So I talked to another very friendly, elder lady."

"Ew… okay." All of the boys chuckled.

"May I continue?" When she wasn't interrupted she continued saying what she was initially going to say. "I asked the receptionist, if they had anywhere we could practice, and she told me that we could have their conference room from 2:00 am to 3:00 am today. So we are going to meet up back here at 1:45 am. Understood?"

All of the boys nodded.

"Good, then go have fun!"

"Oh… We will!" David whispered to Kurt. Kurt kept a straight face, since the chaperones were still present, but he could barely hold back a smile.

The boys split up into smaller groups. Some wanted to go into the city and some wanted to explore the surroundings of the Hotel. Kurt and Wes had decided that morning that they were going to go to the Louvre, to check out where they were to perform, in order to get an idea of how much space that had and so on.

"Hey guys, wait up!" David and Blaine came running towards them, "We want to come with you to the Louvre."

"Oh, sure." Wes said, eyeing David with a knowing look that Kurt caught. _What was that? Did they think he had asked Blaine to come? He hadn't… but it was nice that he was coming! Then het would have more time to look at him… oh stop, Kurt! _

Blaine walked up next to Kurt. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. All four of them walked in silence for a little while, just taking in the town and the feel of it all. Then David suddenly broke the silence.

"Look! Over there! Someone is singing! Should we go check it out?" He looked at the other guys, who nodded enthusiastic and they all walked over there.

"Wow he is actually very good." Blaine said once they had gotten closer.

"Yeah," Kurt complied, "I love that song!"

"Yeah, it's a good song." David said.

Blaine walked over to the guy who was singing. He took out his wallet and let a few dollars fall into the guys hat. The guy looked up with a grateful look on his face. Blaine smiled and walked over next to Kurt again.

"That was very nice of you," Kurt whispered to Blaine. He just smiled back.

XXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the Louvre, they were all amazed by the size of the place. It was bigger than they had imagined, and first now did they realise how big an audience they would be performing in front of.

"This is a huge deal, you guys! How are we first realising this now?" Wes exclaimed, looking a little shocked. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and they both had to hold back a laugh on behalf of their now very pale looking friend.

"Don't worry about it, Wes. We are going to do great!" Blain reassured him, walking over to him and padding him on the back. Kurt also went over there and put a hand on his shoulder, not realising before now that Blaine's hand was also on that shoulder. Kurt and Blaine looked up at each other and Kurt blushed. He hurriedly removed his hand and took a small step back. _WHY? Why did I not see his hand there? Stupid, Kurt, stupid! _

Blaine smiled to himself and then turned to his friend again, still trying to comfort him, but it didn't seem like Wes was listening to anything he was saying. He came more and more pale.

The four boys went to the reception. The receptionist asked if they would like to buy a ticket, but when they explained that they were the ones who were to perform tonight, the kind receptionist allowed them to take a walk around the new exhibit, to get a feel of where they were to perform. The boys thanked her multiple times and then took a walk into the new exhibit.

An hour later they exited the Louvre, minds blown and feeling a little scared for the performance later that day.

"So, that was…" David started, but was cut off by Wes.

"That was so scary! We can't do that. They can fit like 5 thousand people in there, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Wes looked like he was about to hyperventilate. The three other guys supported him, and got him to sit down on the nearest bench.

It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"I know we can do it! We are good, we have amazing voices and we are adorable, each and every one of us. They are going to love us!" Kurt stood up. "But we have to make sure our performance is perfect, so we should probably get back. We have the conference room in a little less than an hour."

The three other boys got up as well, and they walk together over to the bus station.

"That was a good pep talk, Kurt." Blaine whispered to Kurt when they were in the bus. Kurt smiled and pushed him lightly with his shoulder.

"Thanks, I do my best." He smiled with a superior smile, which made Blaine laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

They walked in to the conference room and found all the other Warblers already there. Miss Chat looked up from the paper.

"Okay, now that we are all here, we would like to hear what you were thinking of performing." She looked over at Wes and expected him to take over. He got up from his chair and walked out, so he was facing the rest of the group.

"Okay, guys, listen up. We have decided that we are going to have 4 solo performances and 1 duet." Kurt looked up at this news. _a duet? What? The warblers never did a duet… who was going to sing it? _"We are going to start of with Blaine leading us through "Heartbreak", then Thad will take over and lead us through "Bills, Bills, Bills", I know you usually sing that one Blaine, but Thad did an awesome job on it, so we are going to give it to him. Then Blaine takes over again leading us through the last two solos "Raise your glass" and "Animal".

The boys applauded the selection, but quickly became quiet again.

"Then for the duet we are going to have Blaine and Kurt lead us through "Got to get you into my life" Kurt's heart skipped a beat. _I am going to sing a duet… and not just any duet! I am going to sing a duet... with BLAINE! Oh my god. _

Kurt looked flustered, when the boys broke into applause. David leant over and padded Kurt on the shoulder, congratulating him. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling. Their fellow Warblers was also congratulating him.

"Yes, I am sure we all know that they are going to be amazing." Wes said, getting the volume of the room down a bit. "Now we have to practice. These songs have to bee perfect. I think we will start out by having Thad do "Bills, Bills, Bills" and then we will go through Kurt and Blaine's duet. These are the songs we need to practice the most, since Blaine has been singing the other soloes for years."

The warblers got up from their chairs. Miss Chat started the music and Thad stepped up his game and started singing the best he could possible muster. He did an amazing job, but Kurt couldn't concentrate completely. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He was going to sing with Blaine in a matter of minutes. That was something he had wanted to do for a long, long time!

When Thad finished everybody applauded him.

"Okay, that was great Thad! You'll do great tonight!" Then he turned towards Blaine and Kurt to ask if they were ready. Blaine nodded and Kurt tried to, but he felt frozen. Suddenly he felt a hand in his. This brought him out of his trance. He look to his side to find Blaine standing there, holding his hand and smiling reassuringly to him. This was all Kurt needed. He smiled back and followed Blaine out in the middle of the room. Blaine let go of his hand and Kurt immediately felt scared again. But he got his act together and when the music started playing, he was enjoying it!

They sang beautiful together. Their voices sounded amazing. During the entire song, Kurt and Blaine almost never broke eye contact. _Was Blaine flirting? No… he wasn't! He couldn't be. Could he? NO! Stop it Kurt, you are imagining things again…_

When they finished the song, all of the boys erupted into applause. The three chaperones even got to their feet and clapped along side the rest of the boys.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat at that smile. It was beautiful. It was as if that smile was only meant for Kurt, and no one else.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Thank you for reading it!**

**I'll post yet another chapter one of the following days! **


	5. Performance night

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I am so glad that you enjoy it!**

**The story goes on!**

Chapter 5: **Performance night**

After practice the boys walked to the elevator in one big group.

"That was a great practice! You guys did amazing!" Wes exclaimed, not trying to hide his enthusiasm. "We are going to do great tonight, I know it!"

"I am glad he isn't scared anymore, it was starting to freak me out." David whispered to Kurt, who chuckled at the comment.

"Okay, guys, the time is now… hmm... what time is it?" Wes asked.

"It's half past 3, Wes." David said.

"Oh, okay. This means that we have approximately 2 hours before we leave for the Louvre. We are going to meet up, in the reception. I suggest that you shower and put on your clothes, ironed and pressed. We have to look our best!"

The guys looked at Wes with a smile.

"Yes, mom!" One of the guys said and then all of the guys burst into laughter.

XXXXXXXXX

When Wes and Kurt entered their room, they decided to take turns using the bathroom. Kurt insisted on going first, saying that he was definitely going to take the longest. After Wes finished laughing, a laugh caused by the serious countenance on Kurt's face when he had explained his "beauty" routine, he agreed to let Kurt go first. Wes then collapsed on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Almost and hour later Kurt walked over to Wes. He gently shook him, to get his attention. Wes didn't really respond at first, he said something that sounded like "Hrmpf.." and turned over to keep on sleeping.

"Well you are no help at all, are you?" Kurt said. "Come on, Wes, wake up!"

"Okay, okay.." Wes turned around and looked at Kurt. "What is it?"

"I need to find an iron. Do you know where it is? I have looked everywhere!"

"Hmm.. I haven't seen any. Maybe there isn't one in the room." Wes suggested. At that statement Kurt almost fell over backwards.

"No, no no no no, that can't be true! I have to iron my shirt and press my pants! I'm going to look horrific if I don't! ohhh no!"

"Relax, Kurt, relax! Maybe Thad has one; he likes to iron his clothes all the time. You could ask him!"

"Oh, yeah.. Good idea. Do you know which room he is in?" Kurt asked, a little embarrassed by his panic outburst.

"Hmm… Yeah, he shares with Blaine." Wes said. "I think it's 306 or 305."

"Oh, yeah, it's 305." Kurt said. He deliberately decided not to notice the smirk on Wes' face when Kurt stated which room Blaine was in. Kurt got up from where he was sitting next to Wes' bed.

"I'll go ask if Thad has an iron. See you in a bit." Then he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him, not wanting to wake Wes, who had already fallen asleep again.

Kurt walked over to the door next to his and Wes'. He knocked three times.

"Just a second!" Blaine shouted from inside the room. "I'll be right there."

Kurt got all flustered. He knew that Blaine would also be in this room, but for some reason he had expected Thad to open the door, hand him an iron and then let Kurt slip away as quickly as possible. But no, it was Blaine who was going to open the door. Kurt quickly ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt. The suddenly Blaine opened the door, and _WOW! I was not expecting that… oh god, I am blushing aren't I? Yes I am… off course I am… I mean how could I not… wow!_

When Blaine had opened the door, he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked at Kurt with big eyes, as if he was regretting ever opening the door. But then he seemed to try and relax.

"Oh… hmm... Kurt… what…. hmm… what are you doing here?" He was stammering through his sentences. But Kurt didn't even realise. His eyes were wandering all over Blaine; his stomach, his arms… _WOW those arm are really muscular… and oh, wow that stomach… oh, I have to stop looking… I am being way too obvious… okay, Kurt! Look at his face… now! Look at his… no not his stomach… his face! _

Kurt was having an internal struggle. He found it very difficult to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Blaine was standing in front of him, wearing only a towel!

"I… uhm… I wanted to… uhm…" Kurt couldn't remember what he had went over there for, but then it hit him. " Oh, yeah… I wanted to talk to Thad!"

"Oh, yeah, okay." Blaine said. _Did he sound disappointed? No, he couldn't have… could he? _"He is not here right now though. Is it something I can help you with?" He smiled at Kurt.

"Hmm… Maybe. I actually just wanted to ask if I could borrow his iron. Do you know if he brought one?" Kurt was concentrating very hard, on keeping his eyes in Blaine's face.

"You want to borrow his iron? Yeah, okay. Hmm… well he did bring one, but I don't know where it is. Give me a second I'll just find it." Then he turned around, and oh, boy he shouldn't have done that. _Oh, wow! That back! I can see the outlining of his muscles. Oh god… I love men's backs! No, scratch that – I love Blaine's back. If I could just touch his back, then… no! Stop it Kurt! You have to get your act together!_

"Oh, here it is" Blaine said from across the room. He lifted the iron over his head to show it to Kurt.

"Thanks… Blaine." Kurt said, once Blaine had handed him the iron. "I… hmm… I better get back. Wes is still asleep. I should probably… hmm… probably go wake him up."

"Yeah… I'll tell Thad that you lent his iron." Blaine looked Kurt directly in the eyes. _Oh no… those eyes are going to be the end of me! _

Kurt slowly turned, gesturing to leave for his own room. Blaine simply smiled at him.

"Kurt…?" Blaine suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, turning back towards the boy in the towel.

"Hmm… nothing… I just… I'm looking forward to singing with you tonight."

Kurt blushed again… _God… why do I blush so easily?!_

"Yeah… me too!"

"See you later." Blaine said and then he closed the door, leaving Kurt alone in the hall with his mind spinning.

"Yeah… later…" Kurt whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

When the Warblers arrived at the Louvre, a chic-looking mid-thirties man greeted them, he told them to follow him.

"So, is this your first time in Paris, miss Chat?" He said with a charming smile. Miss Chat looked flustered, but also a little pleased to have been given attention. She smiled up at him and answered his questions with more poise than any of the Warbler's had ever previously seen her display. They couldn't help but laugh a little at their chaperones obvious attempt of flirting. Off course, miss Chat was completely oblivious to this.

When they reached the room, where they were to warm up and get ready for tonight's performance, they watched miss Chat and the good-looking guide, saying goodbye to each other, both with lingering looks at one another. Once again, the boys had to choke down a laugh.

"That was very sweet." Blaine said, motioning towards where miss Chat and the guide had been standing. "They would look good together." Kurt smiled back at him, nodding in agreement.

They went over to one of the couches in the room and sat down. The other boys followed their lead, and also sat down on the couches. A lot of laughter and talking erupted in the room. Miss Chat had to tell them to be quiet five times, before she was able to say anything.

"Okay, guys! This is why we are here. This performance tonight is very important. We have been invited here because we are good at what we do, and now we have to show them that we are amazing. Are you ready to give it everything you've got?" She looked around the room; all of the boys were nodding and smiling at her. "Okay, I am glad! This performance is going to be great! You guys will do great!" When she finished talking the room filled with applause and laughter once more.

"I was thinking that once we are finished performing, we could all go out to diner? There is this little restaurant down the street from our hotel, which looks very cosy. What do you say?" Miss Chat said, once again looking at the boys.

"It sounds like a good idea, miss Chat," Wes said, "Then we will also be able to evaluate tonight's performance."

"Well great, then that's settled. We are finished here at about 7:00, and then well take the bus directly to the restaurant. Okay, but now it's time. Please follow me. " She gestured for the boys to get up, and then she turned around and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

"That was awesome!" David exclaimed once they got off the stage. "I have never seen that many people in one room before!" He walked over to Kurt and Blaine, grabbing each at their shoulder. "And you guys! WOW! That was one of our best performances ever, and that is saying much!" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled. David noticed and decided to go away.

"He's right," Blaine stated, "that was very, very good! You sang beautifully!" He gestured to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but seemingly regretted it and just let his hand fall down. Kurt acted like he didn't notice, but he still wondered _what was that about? _

"Yeah! We were great... you were great!" Kurt responded, smiling at the boy in front of him. Blaine's cheeks got a little red at the compliment. They locked eyes for a few seconds, but then they remembered the boys around them and immediately walked over to the others, joining in on the conversation about the performance.

When they walked out of the museum Kurt was suddenly cut off by Wes and David. They stood in front of him and looked like they new some big secret.

"What?" Kurt said, feeling a little self-conscious at their stares.

"Oh, nothing really, we just wanted to talk about the elephant in the room." Wes said, smiling teasingly.

"What elephant?" Kurt asked, having no clue what they were talking about.

"Oh, just your little… no, wait that's not the right word, the right word would be massive crush on the Warbler's superstar, otherwise known as Blaine Devon Anderson." David explained, enjoying the instant reaction of Kurt. He took a few seconds to calm himself down.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said with as much ease as possible.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You are not fooling us! We saw the way you were staring at him in tonight's performance. You wanted to jump his bones!" Wes said with a knowing smile.

"Would you stop it guys! Blaine and I are just friends!" _Even though I would love for us to be more… Stop Kurt! If Wes and David can see my affection, then Blaine must know too, and since he hasn't done anything about it, he must not like me like that… god that is a depressing thought… I have to stop being so obvious… or else I'll end up freaking him out, and I'll lose his friendship…_

"Don't pretend you don't know what we are talking about, Kurt. It's obvious that you like him. But if you want to keep all of your feelings hidden, then that's fine, just know that it will make you feel much better if you just come out and say something to him." David said. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with us. It's not ours to tell."

Kurt felt defeated, and didn't feel like putting up a fight, so he just nodded in agreement, uttered the words _thank you_, and then the two boys walked away, leaving Kurt to think things through.

XXXXXXXXX

When they entered the restaurant the boys suddenly became very quiet. The atmosphere of the room combined with their empty stomachs, made them settle down in silence. Kurt sat down next to David, and Wes and Blaine soon joined them. Wes sat down next to David and Blaine walked over to Kurt. He smiled as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Hello, my name I Sarah Scott and I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink?" She turned to miss Chat and then worked her way down the table, writing down the orders. Once she walked away the boys started chatting again.

"Can I have your attention, boys?" Miss Chat stood up, in order to have a better view. "Tomorrow we have a day off, so we were thinking that we should take on a tour. We've booked a bus to come pick us up at 9:30 am; it will take us on a tour through Paris. We'll eat lunch at a restaurant at 1:00 pm, and then the bus will take us back to the hotel at 2:30 pm. You will then have the rest of the day off.

The guys expressed their satisfaction at the situation. The all agreed that they could've done a lot of thing that would have been more interesting, but then again a tour through the streets of Paris wouldn't be the worse thing possible.

Blaine leaned over to talk Kurt. The movement startled Kurt a little, Wes and David's words were still running through his head and he hadn't had time to think everything through yet. The close proximity of Blaine didn't help Kurt figure things out. He tried to remain calm and collected, but it was hard to concentrate on the conversation.

Once all of the boys were done eating, the chaperones bid their farewells and let them alone to finish their drinks. Once they had left the room, Kurt overheard some of the boys talking about having a party the next night. He had never been very fond of alcoholic beverages, but he wasn't shy to admit that a party could be fun. People tend to let down their guards at a party, which meant that you could learn a lot about the people around you. He turned to listen in on the conversation.

"Okay, guys. We need to figure out a way to leave the floor some time after 11:00 without the chaperones noticing." One of the Warblers said.

"Maybe we could convince them to go out tomorrow night?" Another Warbler suggested.

"No, they won't do that." Wes said. "The only think we can do is be very quiet, and hope for the best."

The boys agreed to try this, but they were all a little worried that they would get caught sneaking out to party.

"There is a small club a few blocks from the hotel, where I am sure we could easily sneak in, if we are at our best behaviour. I have heard that they aren't very strict, and once we are inside, it won't be a problem to acquire alcohol." The whole table laughed at this statement. Kurt felt a little happier than he should at the prospect of being out celebrating in the streets of Paris.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Feel free to review, i would love to hear your thoughts! Constructive criticism is encouraged! **

**Have a good day. **

**xoxo**


End file.
